


Mr Linden's Library

by WizOz



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizOz/pseuds/WizOz
Summary: He warned her about the book.Now it was too late.





	Mr Linden's Library

**Mr. Linden's Library**

As Jasmine stepped into Mr. Linden's library, she felt a chill run up her spine. As she looked around the old, smoke filled room, Jasmine saw books of an origin she could not tell. The young widow was looking for a book to take her mind off her late husband's death. As she walked toward a book shelf, the librarian, Mr. Linden, stepped into the light. His wrinkled face, and small eyes with a strange look in them startled her. As she turned from Mr. Linden, a big book without a title caught her eye. As she walked toward it, she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder as Mr. Linden muttered to her not to touch the book. She pulled away from him frightened and questioned "Why not?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." She felt a strong pull toward the book, grabbed it, and ran. After the door slammed, Mr. Linden laughed hideously. Jasmine hurried home with the mysterious book. As darkness fell, she crawled into bed and started reading the book. As she read, Jasmine read of demons from the abyss. Frightened by the words, she tried to shut the book, but found she couldn't. Slowly, she felt weakness as she was forced to read. Jasmine felt the life draining from her as the book began to glow.

"No!" she moaned as she put the book down. She felt ghostly hands on her arm as she heard her dead husband repeat "Come dear, it's time to go."

The Book

As Simon stepped into Mr. London's library, he felt a chill run up his spine. As he looked around the old, smoke filled room, Simon saw books of an origin he could not tell. The young man was looking for a book to take his mind off his late wife's death. As he walked toward a book shelf, the librarian, Mr. London, stepped into the light. His wrinkled face, and small eyes with a strange look in them, startled him. As he turned from Mr. London, a big book without a title caught his eye. As he walked toward it, he felt a cold hand grab his shoulder as Mr. London muttered to him not to touch the book. He pulled away from him frightened and questioned, "Why not?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." He felt a strong pull toward the book, grabbed it, and ran. After the door slammed, Mr. London laughed hideously. Simon hurried home with the mysterious book. As darkness fell, he crawled into bed and started reading the book. As he read, Simon read of demons from the abyss. Frightened by the words, he tried to shut the book, but found he couldn't. Slowly, he felt weakness as he was forced to read. Simon felt the life draining from him as the book began to glow.

"No!" he moaned as he put the book down. He felt ghostly hands grab him as he heard someone say, "Come, it's time to go."

Simon found himself in a cold sweat lying weak on the sidewalk of a strange dessert town. There were many natives who were staring at his hand strangely. He looked down and saw what they saw, the glowing book dimming in his hand. He quickly threw down the book afraid of it's gruesome powers. "I'm not dead!" he said,"Glory be! I'm not dead!"

"Of course you're not, stranger," a beautiful voice said, "you are in Lynden. Lynden is a small town on the middle cloud many miles north of somewhere. You are welcome here. I am Jasmine, also a newcomer to this town. I have been here for only one year." All of a sudden, a familiar old man with a wrinkled face, and small eyes with a strange look in them, came rushing down the street and stole the book. "Come back with that book! After h..."

Simon silenced her with his hand and said "Don't worry I wasn't too attached to that book anyway." Jasmine tried to protest many times, each time she was silenced by Simon, he said, "I say we do something more relaxing."

Jasmine made a compromise and said "Yes, why don't we go to my place for dinner, and I will fill you in about the book and the town" When they arrived, Jasmine prepared dinner while she told Simon about the book. "About the book." She stopped. "I do not know your name." Simon told her, "Anyway, one thousand years ago, a man by the name of Lenden was made ruler of the middle cloud. He was a spellbinder who placed a spell on himself to live for all eternity. He was an evil dictator, but he had many followers. One day a mutiny sent them here to lead a city of their own. The residents of this town are the decedents of this people. This is the "black magic" town of the middle cloud." Jasmine went to the pantry to find some basil, she shouted to Simon, "By magic you have been sent here and by magic you must return. You emit a magic feeling and you must be careful because the townsfolk can sense you. The important part is about the book."

There was a long pause and then a scream, "Jasmine!" Simon called. he ran to the pantry, Jasmine was not in there. He looked out a window nearby and saw the same old man that stole the book driving, no, flying away in a chariot drawn by camels. He then saw Jasmine's head poke up out of the chariot. It had to be the Lenden Jasmine told him about. He then noticed he resembled the librarian, Mr. London. It all fit together, Lenden and London were the same man. "I'll save you Jasmine!"

Simon took advantage of dinner, for he knew what lie ahead of him. In the morning he awoke early and set out to look for Jasmine. He asked the citizens of the town for directions. Many didn't answer, afraid of the consequences; those who did answer answered in vague phrases. One citizen did not appear to be a native of the town. He did not seem to be part of that world. Simon was directed by a man named Phil the Narrator. Simon entered the palace of Lenden, and found that he was in a dead-end room. He leaned against a wall in exhaustion, and fell. It was an illusion wall! Simon came to learn that there were many illusion walls and ceilings throughout the palace. Suddenly, Simon heard a shriek from above. He took a look, and saw Jasmine lying under a flat of spikes. Simon ran to the rescue, cut the straps that held Jasmine in, and led her to safety. "We must hurry out of here!" said Simon.

"No! We must not leave without the book. What I didn't get the chance to tell you was, the book is the magic to send you back. Last year I was sent here by a Mr. Linden. The same that is London to you, and Lenden to this town. He stole the book and I was unable to go back. You must go back, Simon, we must get the book, and we must hurry!" At that, Simon and Jasmine ran through the corridors, passages, and halls of the palace. They dodged soldiers and frantically searched for Simon's only passage to his world. Then, they found it.

"I found it Jasmine. What must I do to return?"

"You must stand at the very place you arrived under the night sky. You must do this on or before the full moon. Tonight is that night Simon. We must go back to the town square and read the book." They returned to the spot. Simon read of demons from the abyss. The book glowed, and Lenden, once again, grabbed Jasmine.

Simon awoke, the book laying beside him, "It was just a dream." As Simon left his room he saw a man with a wrinkled face and small eyes with a strange look in them holding Jasmine.

"Hello Simon, it's time to go."


End file.
